Regret
by Sekainao
Summary: Yao and Mei are one happy couple, but the dangerous and sadistic criminal Kiku Honda has kidnapped her. Will Yao get her back, Will Kiku realise that forcing love will not bring him happiness. Warning: Rape and Sexual Inentions Inside.
1. Chapter 1

In Japan

The double doors opened and in walked the prison guard and a man named Ludwig, they both walked by rooms of cells that were rooms to some of the most terrifying criminals. Ludwig looked at each of them as they all acknowledged the new man,

"Well, well, well, Der Fuhrer ist hier!" one of the inmates called, Ludwig rolled his eyes and paused as the guard opened one cell door. He stepped aside to let Ludwig into the cell and the guard immediately closed the door behind him, before Ludwig he saw a man sitting in a chair, playing with a pocket knife. He wore a white vest and convict trousers, he was scary looking and bloodthirsty.

"Kiku?" Ludwig said, the man looked up,

"Konnichiwa, Ludwig. What are you doing here?" Kiku stood up and gripped Ludwig's hand in a handshake,

"The business still stands you know? After two years here, I can bail you out as from this moment. So you can rejoin, do you want to, partner?" Ludwig held a smile and Kiku shook his hand, immediately rejoining an illegal drug business.

…

'Good Afternoon, this is News at Seven. Breaking News now, North Korea has bombed a South Korean Ship, the harm done is still unknown'

Mei watched the news in her bed, next to her lover, who was still asleep, she turned her attention back to the television,

'Meanwhile in a High Security Prison in Tokyo, criminal Kiku Honda has been released due to the payment of a German Officer. Imprisoned for two years due to selling illegal drugs and stimulants, he was originally assigned five years in prison, but with a payment bail of 100,000 he has been set free on the account that he cannot be in possession of steroids or common Sports related drugs'

Mei watched a she fiddled with her mobile phone, she lost her attention to her boyfriend for a second until a body next to her sat up and rubbed his eyes, she looked at Yao and smiled as he leaned in to embrace her.

"Morning, Mei" Yao said cuddling her, Mei craned her head up and met his eyes, she gazed into those brown eyes for a while and then smiled,

"You're up late aren't you?"

"How long have I been asleep?" Yao asked,

"From twelve last night to…..eleven now" Mei said, rested her hand on the back of Yao's neck, rubbing at his collar, Yao did the same and bought Mei's face closer to his,

"Isn't it about time the FBI came to get you?" Yao joked,

"Ah shit, I have to get ready don't I?" Mei cursed, she went to get out of bed, but Yao pulled her back and pushed her head towards his so that their lips met. They kissed for a while before Mei's alarm went; he pulled away from her lips and lightly kissed her again on the lips. She laughed a little and got out of bed.

She pulled off her Pyjama top and searched around whilst Yao lay in bed smiling, Mei stared at him and reached under his arm, Yao chuckled and tried to get her to get off,

"Yao, give me it!" Mei laughed,

"Never!" Yao playfully took her into his arms and chuckled; Mei snatched her bra from under his arm and lightly smacked his head. She perched on the edge of the bed and put her bra on with Yao slipping his own underwear on. When Mei was fully dressed in a casual top and jeans, she attached her FBI belt to her jeans, slipping her gun, handcuffs and bullets into the pockets. Yao came up behind her and whispered into her ear, whilst still pulling his jeans up,

"Did you like my interrogation last night Mei?" Mei turned to him and pushed him away,

"Dirty Bastard!" she said, and then blushed as she remembered what had actually happened the night before.

"Hehehe~" Yao sang happily, Mei threw on a leather jacket and picked up her car keys, her hand laid on the door handle,

"I'm going, see you later" Mei said,

"Be careful" Yao said, Mei smiled and exited the door.

…

Later

Mei pulled up in the Car Park, pulling up the hand break; she exited her black car and locked it. With clicking heels, she was walking half a mile to her workplace. Her phone went off and as she looked at it, she flicked it open and answered the call,

"Ni Hao?" she said,

"Mei?"

"Yes, Who is this?"

"It's Hong"

"Oh hello, Hong. How are you?"

"I'm fine"

"What's up?"

"Have you been watching the news recently?"

"Only this morning, why?"

"I see, did you hear about a guy name Kiku Honda?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just be careful"

"Why, he's in Tokyo?"

"No, he's not. By the Hong Kong records of criminal tracking, he's in Beijing"

"He's…..in China?"

"In Beijing"

"Shit, how did he cross the border?"

"Fake Passport"

"Oh fuck, do you know where he is now?"

"We can only use satellite images now and because of the pollution and smog, we can't see him. So just be careful, please"

"If he does anything I can stop him"

"Ok, but approach him with caution. The damn sadist might kill you"

"I will, thanks for telling me"

"It's ok, bye"

"Bye"

Mei pressed the red button and hung up on her brother, she looked around to see if anybody was watching, but seeing as nobody was, she slipped into an alleyway to smoke. She took out a small cigarette and lit it, letting the fumes settle her stress. She stayed there for a while, knowing that work was off now, she had nothing to do.

"Hello?" another voice said, Mei's head popped up and looked around, in her mind she thought, 'Shit, it's already dark'. She looked around for the source of the voice, but saw nothing,

"Hello?" she said,

"What's your name?" it said again, it was deep and not very pleasing,

"Who are you?" she said, shivering, she felt a hand on her shoulder and another on the other,

"Don't move" it said, Mei realised that in front of her throat, there was a pocket knife, pressed against her voice box, "Now, What's your name?"

"M-Mei Wang, now who are you?" she flinched, Mei heard a breathy laughter near her ear,

"I…." he paused, "Am Kiku Honda" he said, Mei's eyes opened, but her scream was silenced by a piece of cloth that was covering her nose and mouth. She struggled ferociously, but feeling weaker, she dropped back into unconsciousness.

…

Yao paced around his room, feeling edgy about Mei not returning at the usual time, he pulled out his phone and dialled Mei's phone and held the phone to his ear. Several rings sounded before a click of the receiver told him somebody had picked up,

"Hello" The answerer said,

"Is Mei there?" Yao asked,

"Hm" he laughed, "Mei is here, but she's a little occupied right now"

"Who are you?" Yao asked desperately,

"Say Goodbye to your Girlfriend"

Yao paused for a moment, he panicked, "Wait! Who are you! Where is Mei!" but then the answerer hung up on him, Yao froze and dropped his phone. Stood in shock, he dropped to his kness, he picked up his phone and shakily dialled '999',

"Hello, Police? My girlfriend has been kidnapped?"

…

Kiku Honda put the Pink Flip phone in his pocket and smiled to himself, clutching his pocket knife in one hand. He looked through a small window and smiled, drawing a key from his pocket he put it in the keyhole and twisted it, and then he took the heavy bar and pulled it to the left to open the door. He stepped inside and shut the vacuum sealed door, in front of him was an unconscious female with cuffs on both her wrists which were attached to the wall, she would never escape. Her belt was taken off and she was wearing a V neck short sleeved t shirt and black jeans, her shoes and socks were taken off. For some it might have been a sorry sight, but to Kiku Honda, it was a success.

Kiku knelt in front of the female and out of his pocket he took a container of pills, he opened it and kept some capsules in his palm, he decided to wake the woman. So he put the container down and wafted a smelling salt in front of the woman's nose. After a few seconds, Mei shivered and her eyes flickered open, Kiku smiled and stood up, pouring himself a drink at the wooden table to the side. Mei awakened and looked around, she saw nothing familiar and then made out a blurry figure.

"Mm, who are you?..." she asked tiredly,

"I'm Kiku Honda, don't you remember?" he said in a sadistic manner, he chuckled.

Mei then realised she was chained by her wrists,

"What? Why am I here?" she said, regaining consciousness,

Kiku turned to Mei and held out the pills, holding her by her neck against the wall, "Fukushuu wo hajimeyou ka*" he said, he forced the pills into Mei's mouth and forced her to swallow them by throwing water down her throat, she coughed heavily and sunk to the cold ground,

"W-what were they?" Mei asked, coughing again,

"They, my dear, were aphrodisiacs" Kiku said, Mei looked up sternly,

"How dare you feed me aphrodisiac and I am not your dear" Mei said, glaring at a smiling Kiku, he smiled as they started to take effect, "Ah!" Mei cried, "It hurts!" the pills dissolved in her stomach and Kiku chuckled,

"Saa, Fukushuu wo hajimeyou ka" he said as he sauntered toward her.

…

**I got REALLY bored, so this is the result. Maybe you can see that this is mostly based on the fact that thousands of Chinese women were raped in the Second World War, this reflects on the fact that if it happens to the Nation is effects their people. Kiku's EVIL! Which is different for me because he's usually really sweet….**

**Anyway…I hope you like it. FanFiction hasn't been working recently, I assume its happening to everyone. But still, Tada~**

***Means 'Let the revenge begin'**

**Reviews would be tasty, omnomnomnomnomnom~**


	2. Chapter 2

Regret: Chapter Two

Kiku groaned as he found release inside the sobbing woman, she was spread on the cold stone floor with her cheeks wet with tears. Kiku sighed and retreated from the girl and leaned over her body to whisper into her ear,

"Goodnight, sweetheart" he laughed sadistically before standing up and leaving the room, leaving the hurt Taiwanese woman crying with her knees pressed to her chest, fearing that she could end up pregnant.

Kiku walked down the hallway of his home, abandoning the girl that was in the basement, he thought for a while and then smirked, '_I shall call her boyfriend again, see what he says about the situation'. _He smiled before picking up Mei's mobile phone and flipping it open, he held the phone to his ear as it rang,

_Ring ring, Ring ring, Ri-_

"_H-Hello?" _the voice on the other end said,

"Hello"

"_W-Who are you?"_

"Kiku Honda, nice to talk to you again"

"_Fuck you, Honda. What have you done with Mei?"_

"Oh Mei? I took good care of Mei, don't worry. Once I get my precious information out of her, I won't need her anymore"

"_You bastard! You do anything to her, I will personally rip your guts out myself-"_

Kiku cut the other man off and flipped the phone back down, quite satisfied of what he has done so far.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Yao said as he paced around his room countless times, waiting for Mei's brother to arrive, tears formed at the corner of Yao's eyes and he couldn't help but fear for his lover's life at this point. His mobile phone lay broken on the floor after Yao had thrown it in anger.

Suddenly, Yao stopped and sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and he was crying. Crying because he feared Mei could be killed, crying because he feared what Kiku would do to her and crying because he feared he would never see her again. He lost his train of thought, when his apartment door opened; Yao looked around at the door,

"Yao?" The tall young man called, whilst shutting the door behind him. He looked around, he was a boy named Hong and he was tall, with unusually large eyebrows and almost every time somebody saw him, even Mei, he held the same expression…blank.

Yao emerged from his bedroom and saw the young man waiting near the door, "Hong?"

Hong looked over and saw Yao, looking sad and broken, Hong sighed, he had heard of the news before he came over, "They traced the call, Yao" he said hushed, Yao looked up, a sudden hope struck, they knew where the damn bastard was. Or they had a good idea of where he might be,

"R-Really?" Yao questioned, unable to believe that it was possible,

"Yes" he paused and got out a cigarette, he offered Yao one, which he gladly took, and they lit the tobacco sticks and puffed smoke in the room, "Come down to the station, we'll see where the call came from. Ok?"

Yao nodded sadly whilst holding the cigarette in his fingers,

Hong sighed and held a sympathetic face; he touched Yao's shoulder, "Don't worry, Yao. We'll find her"

Yao smiled at his attempt to cheer him up and screwed the cigarette up and threw it in the plant pot, "You know, there are some advantages of crime crazed siblings aren't there?" Yao said before following Hong out his apartment and to the police station, where Hong worked.

**So?**

**I know this is short, but this is a filler chapter really and I had MAJOR writer's block and the fact that my laptop fucked up and deleted all my files, so I had to write this chappie again. Plus I've been listening to too much SHINee, so that has put me off a little.**

**I will put more effort into the next chapter, when it's starts to get into the storyline a bit more. KK!**

**Reviews would be delicious! Kthanxbye! **


	3. Chapter 3

Regret: Chapter 3

…

Hong swiped his ID card near the entrance to the criminal library; the glass door opened sideways and allowed the two Asians to enter. The door closed behind them, making a clicking sound as it locked itself. Hong looked around the big room that was alphabetically ordered,

"Where do we begin?" Hong says to Yao, "What's his name again?"

"Kiku Honda" Yao grimaced at his name, but also sad when he thought over the situation, Yao knew that he couldn't show weakness in this type of time but despite this, he was so sad and afraid that he would never get Mei back.

"Right, found his file" Hong said as he pulled a file from the shelf, he opened the brown folder and confirmed his fingerprint because this was classified information. It acknowledged his identity and revealed the information, "Let's go somewhere a little more private" Hong said, Yao looked up and nodded, following Hong out the Library and down the corridors to the interrogation room, which was vacant at this moment in time.

Again, Hong confirmed his identity, '_Geez, this place counts in security' _Yao thought as they both entered the claustrophobic metal room, Hong put the file on the table and the two Asians took their seats. Hong sighed and looked at the multiple pieces of paper in front of him, disgusted at the many offences that his sister's kidnapper had committed,

"So, tell me about Honda" Yao said to Hong, he searched through the papers and found a specific piece of paper,

"Name: Kiku Honda, Date of birth: 11/02 and his mother and father died in a car accident when he was only seven years old. From then on, he was bought into the police multiple times for doing drugs and luring girls into sex when he was in his teenage years" Hong remarked, Yao looked away disgusted as he heard this information, "He was put away on the account that he was doing drugs likes cocaine and other things, he brutally murdered many people and was known as 'The Occupant' when he killed young girls by luring them into Hotel Rooms and raping them before he kills them" Hong paused for a second, he put the paper down and cupped his head in his hands. Would that happen to his sister?

Hong felt drops of liquid fall through the gaps in his fingers, he wiped his eyes, he remembered that sister who he used to play by the apple tree with. He remembered the sister who helped him back up when he fell over. He remembered the sister who he woke up to every day and she was smiling at him. He looked up at Yao and saw he looked worried; Hong waved his hand to excuse his behaviour,

"I'm sorry" Hong apologized, Yao held a sympathetic expression and told him it was fine and he understood, "Let's continue" Hong stifled himself and fought the rest of the tears away, "In this file, we have his address, but because he is still in China, he doesn't live in Japan anymore. But with telephonic tracking, we can find him the next time he calls y-"

_Ring ring, Ring ring_

Yao's phone, as if on cue, he flipped open his phone and held it to his ear, whilst Hong attached a wire to the hole that was meant for the charger, to track the call,

"Hello?" Yao said shakily,

"_Hello there, nice to talk to you again" _

"Cut the shit, Honda. What have you done with Mei?" Yao exclaimed, clenching his fists,

"_Calm down, I only did something 'minor' to her" _he chuckled, Yao was fuming,

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"_Well, she didn't seem to like it too much"_

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"_Once, I've finished her off, I'll call you"_

"F-Finish her off?"

"_Talk to you soon~" _he said as he hung up,

Yao was shaking with rage; he clenched his fists tighter, including that of his phone. It almost broke under the pressure of his hand; he threw his phone on the table and banged his fists against the wall, in anger. Hong pressed the button on the tracking machine and the touch screen began to blink, he slipped down his ear phones and looked over at Yao,

"Yao?" Hong said, Yao slipped down the wall and sat limply on the floor, he looked up at Hong, "We traced it"

Yao smiled.

But they only knew the region of where he was.

…

Mei fluttered her eyes open, she so hoped that everything was just a dream, but it wasn't, it was all true. She was kidnapped, she _was _imprisoned and she **was **raped. And the thing she feared most was pregnancy. She felt the coldness of the chains on her wrists and her body hurt from the attack yesterday, her clothes were torn and bloody and she missed her boyfriend, so very much.

The door opened and she wearily looked up to find the wretched man walking towards her, her weakness made her body limp and her head soon fell so that she was looking down. Kiku knelt in front of her and used his finger to life her chin up; she glared hard at him and couldn't gather her strength to pull free,

"Did you have a good night?" Kiku said whilst smiling, Mei closed her eyes to avoid his gaze. However, he leaned in closer and kissed the woman. Mei widened her eyes at this action and tried so hard to push him away, but she knew it was useless because she was held back by metal chains. Kiku pulled away and smiled in a sinister way, "Your boyfriend seems pretty mad"

When he saw her expression he chuckled,

"Please" Mei started, "Let me go to the toilet, please. I'm so hungry…" Mei said, with pleading eyes she looked up at the standing Japanese man. He looked down and nodded,

"You may, but you cannot escape if that is your plan" Kiku warned with threatening eyes,

"I know, I promise I won't try, but please, let me go…" she replied, Kiku nodded and began undoing the chains and leading her to the corridors of his home. He showed her the bathroom and let her go in, there was no way she could escape anyway, the bathroom didn't have a window. He stood outside the door and waited for Mei to emerge, but with Mei, things were hell.

She put her head on the toilet seat, she felt like _shit, _her stomach felt like it was going to explode. She wanted to let her pain out and shout, but she was interrupted because she was sick down the toilet. She cried and coughed multiple times, whilst Kiku was frowning and trying to open the door, but it was locked. Mei choked down the toilet for what seemed like hours, but it had only been ten minutes, she heard a knock halfway through being sick. She breathed fast and frighteningly as she felt it just keep coming,

"Open the door!" Kiku shouted from outside, what was she doing? He heard no response and so from the supply room, he picked up his crowbar and fitted it in the crack of the door. He pulled it towards him and straight away the door came to and broke off the hinges, he pushed the door aside and froze in his steps. Seeing the woman with her head on the toilet seat and she was breathing fast, with her eyes half closed, "Are you ok?" he asked, knowing that she was not ok,

She didn't look up when she said this, "Get..me a pr…..es…" she breathed,

"What was that?" he asked again, kneeling next to her,

"Get…me a pregnancy test…" she repeated, closing her eyes,

Kiku almost froze in his steps, he was sure he had one somewhere, because of previous complications. He fiddled in the bathroom cupboard and found one, handing it to Mei; she accepted it whilst Kiku left her to her privacy in his office. What was he doing? He couldn't possibly care for her! He is supposed to be firm and disgraceful to her! Did he….love her?

"Shit" Kiku cursed as he thought that he did.

…

In the Morning

…

Mei woke up leaning against the bathroom door; she couldn't bear to take the test yet, she felt terrible. She looked at the wall clock and saw that it was only 8:46 pm; she sighed and slowly got up off the floor, making her way to the toilet and preparing the test.

Kiku waited in silence, she had been in there for almost 10 hours, what was taking her so long? And then as he began twirling his thumbs he heard a scream, a frightened one, he ran to the bathroom and flung open the newly reattached door and saw Mei sitting on the toilet seat, her T-shirt pulled down to hide her lower regions. She had her hand over her mouth and she stared with teary eyes at the plastic stick she was holding,

"So?" Kiku finally said with no sympathy in his voice.

And with that…Mei broke down crying., dropping the stick that clearly ready '+ positive' on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Regret: Chapter 4

…

After that little incident in the bathroom, Kiku was not all that sympathetic on Mei afterwards. He blamed her for getting pregnant, even though it was not her fault; he wasn't really sure how to feel. He gripped her arm tighter, as he led her back to the cell, his body shivering in rage. He opened the door to the cell and pushed the woman to the floor, making the side of her head bleed; she looked up at the Japanese and saw him re-chaining her to the wall,

"Please, it's not my faul-" her sentence was interrupted by Kiku's hand coming into contact with her face, when Mei opened her eyes again she saw Kiku with anger flashing in his eyes as she rolled his hand into a fist and punched Mei again. This made the woman cough up the tiniest bit of blood. She sobbed as Kiku slammed the door to her cell, leaving her to suffer.

…

Yao could hardly sleep after Mei had been kidnapped; he usually spent his night crying, sitting clenching his phone in case he called or finding more information on this Honda person. Tonight, he was sat in bed, with his laptop and searching the newspapers from when this man was younger, he raised his eyebrow on a particular article name, 'COUPLE DIE IN CAR CRASH, CHILD SURVIVES'. He clicked on the link to it and it opened to reveal an old news article from 18 years ago, apparently when the man was 7.

'A couple in Tokyo under the names Seikan Honda, 22, and Koshou Honda, 26, have been killed in a car accident occurring when a school bus swerved from the correct lane and collided with the couple's car. Killing the 6 kids inside the bus as well as the couple, the only survivor of this wreckage was a 7 year old boy named Kiku Honda who was too traumatized to say anything, apart from saying 'Mama' non-stop for the next couple of weeks. Kiku Honda was sent to a children's mental institution for three months and has been released into the care of his half-sister, named Meise Honda, 13'

"Meise?" Yao repeated Honda's sister's name, it sounded so much like 'Mei'. Was Honda following Mei before he kidnapped her? Could his kidnapping of Mei be related to Meise? Yao felt his phone vibrate and flipped the phone up and felt it to his ear, "Ni Hao?"

"Hello, Yao?" Hong said on the other end,

"Hello Hong, what's the matter?"

"I'm just calling to ask if you have any information on this guy. I still haven't gotten the exact region on my scanner yet, this could take weeks Yao"

Yao sighed sadly, "Ok, but I did find some information"

"Oh really, what's that?"

"I found that his parents died, he was traumatized for a while and was taken in by his half sister **Meise**"

"Meise?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think he targeted Mei?"

"Exactly what I was thinking, do you think you could find her?"

"Yeah, probably, I'll see what I can do"

"Alright then, see you later"

"Bye, Yao"

"See ya"

Yao pressed the red button on his phone and closed his laptop to go to sleep. But he doubted he could sleep well, when Mei wasn't soundly sleeping next to him.

…

It was the middle of the night and Kiku felt it was the perfect time to go on with the original plan; he heard a knock at his front door and smiled as he already knew who the two were. He opened the door and there were two men, one with blonde combed back hair and the other with short red hair. The red haired one, name Feliciano, was at this moment in time very hyperactive. Whilst the blonde, Ludwig, was calm and collected,

"Hallo, Kiku"

"Good to see you again, Ludwig" Kiku replied as he shook the German's hand,

"Ve~ Hi Kiku" The Italian said happily,

Kiku sighed, "Hi Feli…"

"So are we continuing with it?" Asked Ludwig setting his small suitcase on the table,

"Yes, we'll go to her once you've prepared everything" Kiku said,

"I won't be long, just make sure she's not too energetic" Ludwig suggested, Kiku nodded and went to get Mei.

"Ve~ Ludwig what's that?" Feli asked the German, he groaned at his question, but answered anyway,

"This, Feli, is tranquiliser. It slows down the nervous system of a human"

"Why do you have two syringes?"

"One is for injecting the tranquiliser and one is for taking her blood"

"Why are we doing this again ve~?"

"Why do you ask so many fucking questions?" Ludwig said irritated, "But, in answer to that. We're trying to get precious classified information from her, because she works for the FBI"

"Oh~ Now I get it!" Feli said, flaring his arms about like a child, Ludwig rolled his eyes as he filled the glass tube with some clear liquid. Kiku suddenly emerged from another door and yawned,

"Mei is in the cellar, she was still asleep so I tied her to the chair ready for investigation. Are the syringes ready?"

"Yes, just lead me to where she is" Ludwig replied,

Kiku nodded and lead the two men into a dark room, where there was an unconscious woman was bound by her hands to the chair, the room had no natural light and it gave off a very…strange, odd and frightening feeling. Ludwig knelt next to the girl and set the suitcase down, pulling on his white gloves as he did so. Kiku slammed the door shut, waking the woman up, she slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a different situation. She looked around as she saw a man with a syringe in his hand, she panicked and tried to get free, breathing faster and faster as she got more scared.

"Just calm down and this won't hurt" Ludwig said, gently grabbing her arm, but she wouldn't let him,

"What are you doing?" she cried, Kiku silenced Mei by forcefully grabbing her neck,

"Shut up" Kiku threatened, "Hold still"

"What are you doing?" Mei asked with tears in her eyes,

"I'm going to take your blood and give you an injection, just calm down" The German repeated, he carefully placed the syringe in her arm, Mei held in a small painful groan as he took out some blood and retreated the needle from her arm. Kiku let go of her neck and started to prepare the next needle, ready for Ludwig. Mei clenched her hands into fists as she felt another needle going in her arm, but this time in reverse, because she felt liquid going in this time.

"It should take effect immediately" Ludwig said,

"What exactly does it do?" Kiku asked,

"Well it's a tranquiliser and calms the nervous system, but at the same time attacks the muscles in the stomach, causing intense pain" Ludwig replied,

"I see…"

Mei began closing her eyes, she felt…dizzy. Like the world was spinning at a thousand miles an hour, she closed her eyes and began breathing slower. Only hearing muffled conversations between the three men, obviously talking about what to do with her. Ludwig sat down in front of Mei and made eye contact with the woman,

"So, Mei…" Ludwig said to her, her eyes opened half way to at least see him, "…So that there won't be any complications, you might as well just tell us everything we need to know. Now who do you work for?"

Mei didn't respond, she looked away, "Fuck off…" she replied, Ludwig sighed and scratched his head,

"If you do not respond, we will have to resort to physical force" he warned,

Mei didn't respond again, Kiku sighed and pulled out his gun, pulled the hammer and aimed for her right arm. He pulled the trigger and sure enough, a loud scream was heard shortly after, followed by a bleeding arm that sound created a pool of blood. Kiku walked over to the woman and placed the gun next to her head, his finger ready on the trigger,

"I won't ask you again..." Ludwig said with threatening eyes, Mei stole a scared glance at Kiku, who didn't look too sympathetic since he found she was pregnant. She shook her head and looked down, she couldn't tell anybody, even at the cost of her own life. She wasn't going to give in that easily, Ludwig sighed and stood from his seat, without anybody noticing he pulled a knife out and he stepped behind Mei. She began to grow uneasy when she felt her hair being pulled to one side, exposing the left side of her neck. She felt a breath on her neck and a hand pulling her head back, so that she was facing the ceiling, it took her a while to realise that Ludwig had put a knife in front of her throat. Her breathing intake increased,

"You don't want to die do you?" Ludwig said,

"I want to die…" Mei replied, Ludwig paused for a while, but then moved the knife to the side of her neck and slit the sensitive skin there, "Ah!" she cried, feeling a ripping feeling on the side of her neck,

"I'm not afraid to kill you…"

The three men left her alone in the dark room, with blood dripping from her arm, her neck and her dignity. 

"So now what do we do?" Kiku asked, rubbing his temples,

"I'll check on her during the night, just so that she doesn't lose too much blood" Ludwig replied,

Kiku sighed in annoyance,

"What's the matter Kiku, you've been really tense recently?" The German asked whilst packing the syringes away,

In answer to his question, he punched the wall and cried in anger, "I'm just so pissed off with that bitch!"

"Just because she won't tell us the informatio-" Ludwig was interrupted by his outbursts,

"IT'S NOT THAT! I-IT'S…." he paused, so very angry with himself and Mei, he pushed everything off his desk and then pushed the desk over in hatred of her, "SHE'S FUCKING PREGNANT!"

"Wh-What?"

"I said, SHE'S PREGNANT!"

"Is it yours?"

"Probably. How am I supposed to fucking know!"

"It could be her boyfriends…" Ludwig suggested,

"It could be mine" Kiku gritted his teeth, red in the face,

"You realise this is your fault"

Kiku held in his anger, "What…was that?"

"It. Is. Your. Fault"

"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS MY FAULT!" Kiku exclaimed,

"Because it could be yours…"

"I don't want to father her fucking child!"

"Well don't rape her then!"

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Kiku shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Regret: Chapter 5

…

Ludwig opened the cellar door to check on the unconscious woman, he saw her in her seat, still bound to the chair and the pool of blood almost filling the floor area. Ludwig sighed and picked up a pair of gloves and slipped them on, also picking up a thermometer and a syringe. He saw that the woman was at that moment in time unconscious, supposedly asleep, he knelt in front of the girl and began examining the wound on her neck by cupping her face, causing her to groan and wake up,

"Don't worry, I won't do anything. I'm just here to see if your wounds won't get infected"

"As if anybody cares about me…" Mei snapped, pulling away as he examined her neck wound,

"Don't be irritable" Ludwig said, picking up the thermometer he turned it on and put one end in her ear, "I'll just take a temperature, an injection and if you like, I could get you something to eat" Ludwig said, he wasn't as badass as some thought he was. Mei looked at him and nodded,

"Thank you…" Mei replied.

Before she even knew it her blood was taken and Ludwig had already gone to cook her some food, he decided on English breakfast being as it was already about 5am. Mei was in constant pain all the time that he was gone, she wanted to throw up, the baby inside her was growing every day and it hurt so much. She began heating up and her stomach was starting to hurt, her breathing became more rushed and she couldn't clench her stomach in hope that it would stop. Soon enough, she vomited soon after, emptying her stomach on the floor,

"Who's are you, little baby?" she said, beginning to cry, tears mixing with her blood, "Who's are you, baby?" the tears began coming faster now, her cheeks shone with the wetness of the salty liquid. Ludwig opened the door again and froze in his steps, seeing the young woman leaning over and muttering something that was too quiet for him to hear. He closed the door and placed the plate of food down, Mei looked up,

"I'm sorry, I threw up" Mei said, looking down again,

"It's ok" Ludwig replied, "It's only normal for a pregnant woman to do this sort of thing"

"You make me sound old…" Mei said quietly, Ludwig chuckled and began undoing the wire that bound her hands to the chair, when they were undone he handed her the plate of food and a fork, "I can't thank you enough" Mei said, tucking into the food,

"Kiku can be very harsh at time, don't worry about him" he paused, "Do you know when…um…?"

"What?"

"When he…um…had sex with you?"

Mei paused, silence laid thickly in the air, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Was it...mutual consent…or rape?"

"It was rape, I'd never do it with him, he's a stone cold faggot" Mei replied, shivering even at the thought of him doing it with her, "I hate him"

"I know what you mean…" Ludwig said, he sighed, "Things will be okay, just stay strong"

"If I can…"

…

Yao sighed as his phone rang again, he yawned and flipped it open, he was currently sleeping until he was interrupted, "Ni Hao?" he said tiredly,

"Ni Hao, Yao"

"Oh, ni hao Hong. What's wrong? It's five in the morning"

"Sorry, it's just that I have found the location of Meise Honda and I was wondering if you'd like to know"

"Yeah of course, but when the hell do you sleep?"

"When I have time, meet me at the station at 9"

"Okay then"

"Night"

"Ugh…Bye"

Yao flipped down the phone and placed it on the bedside table, he was about to drift off to sleep but saw a picture of him and Mei whilst on their holiday in Spain. The picture showed Mei being hugged by Yao from behind and she is laughing and Yao is smiling, those times when they were happy, Yao picked the picture up and just sat looking at it, remembering how they met in the first place,

_Mei sat down at the bar, smiling at the bartender, _

"_Can I have a wine please?" she asked politely whilst getting out her purse,_

"_That'll be 2.95 please" the bartender replied, Mei handed him five and told him to keep the change. She took a sip and sighed, today she found out she would never have children because her fallopian tubes were not properly developed. She sighed and drowned her sorrows in wine._

_She felt a hand on her hand, she gasped and looked behind her, there was a tall man, brown short hair and he was quite rugged. He leaned on the bar, trying to look cool, Mei wasn't impressed,_

"_Hey baby" he said, obviously not drunk, "How about you, me and my place huh?" he said smiling, Mei groaned and shook her head at his obnoxious behaviour,_

"_No" Mei replied as a straight forward answer, she resumed to looking at her glass. The man next to her frowned and put a hand on her shoulder making her look at him again with a confused look, _

"_I won't take no for an answer" he said, he pushed Mei back so that she stumbled off her bar stool and retreated further from the man, but he just kept getting closer,_

"_G-Go away!" Mei exclaimed at him as he tried to embrace the young woman, she pushed him away and slapped him round the face and looked for the exit, finding it, she ran as fast as she could. A hand pulled her back and she looked behind her to see a flying fist approaching her face, Mei fell to the floor as her nose began bleeding, the man was about to hit her again but somebody held him arm back. The other man was a tall man with long black hair and threatening eyes,_

"_Don't you dare!" he paused, tripping the man, the other man kicked the stupid paedophile in his stomach and he coughed and wretched. The tall man looked at Mei and held out a hand, "I'm sorry about that"_

_Mei smiled and took his hand, pulling herself up, "It wasn't your fault, but thank you for doing that" she said, she looked into those deep amber eyes and was enthralled by their glow, they just stared at each other for a while. Mei felt her heart beating faster as she realised how handsome his features were, "I-I'm Mei" she said, a blush surfacing on her features,_

_The man smiled, "I'm Yao, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mei" Yao grasped her hand and kissed it, making Mei look away and smile._

_That had to be the best night of each other's lives, they both had a few more drinks and they forgot the last time they laughed so much. Then Yao began leading her outside,_

"_Yao, where are we going?" Mei asked whilst laughing, Yao smiled back at her and bought her into an alley, his hands on her hips and they were so close, they could feel each other's body heat pulsing through their touch. _

"_Here" Yao replied, he began fiddling with her hair and she looked down as a blush bought colour to her face. Yao chuckled and used his finger to lift her chin back up and face him; she smiled as he leaned in to connect their lips. In their heated kissing session, the night began to grow darker and Yao led Mei to his apartment._

_That night involved a few…complications._

…

_The next morning Mei woke with a killing headache, but also a strange feeling. As Mei rubbed her head and sat up, she saw a figure next to her, long black hair that was tied up. Then she remembered the night before. She clamped her hand over her mouth and mentally exclaimed, 'That guy has my virginity. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. CRAP!'_

_Before long, the man woke up only to embrace the woman and kiss her. Which confused her, usually men would remember what happened and leave them, but he was not like them. He loved her and she loved him. _

…

Yao nearly cried, thinking over how they met, he loved those times. He was hoping to propose to Mei as soon as they were ready, but now he wasn't even sure if she would make it out alive. He shook his fists in anger as he pictured that Honda bastard taking advantage of her, he calmed down a little and looked at his clock, only 6:03 am. He sighed and began getting dressed.

Hopefully, he would find his answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Regret 6

…

Yao walked through the corridors of the police station, searching for Hong's office, the place was too damn big and he could hardly find his way to the toilet without getting lost. He found a door at the end of the hallway and knocked on it, with a short twist of the handle the door opened and revealed Hong, as blank faced as always.

"Ni hao, Hong"

"Ni hao…"

"What's wrong?" Yao asked,

"It's been hitting me" he paused, "Her disappearance"

"Why all of a sudden now?"

"It only occurred to me, that the girl that I grew up with, my sister, has been taken from us, been violated and been struck by the bastard" Hong replied, wiping his eye before a tear even fell,

"You get it now, don't you?"

"I swear I'll kill that bastard given half the chance" Hong said,

"Don't think you're alone on that one" Yao replied, patting the younger man's back,

"Mmhm…"

"So in what region is this Meise Honda?" Yao asked,

Hong picked up a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to Yao, the older man looked at it and looked back at Hong, "You've got to be kidding" Yao said, not a hint of joke in his face or tone,

"I'm not kidding" Hong replied,

"She's my next door neighbour?" Yao said,

"Yeah…"

"This shit is confusing" Yao replied, he grabbed his coat and began walking back to the apartment block, to talk to her.

…

Kiku took Mei's arm forcefully and began redoing the chains on her wrists, intending to trap her in the metal room again; Mei looked up at Kiku with tears in her eyes and blood dripping from her nose. Kiku had just recently beat the living shit out of her, but was also being careful to avoid hitting her stomach, it seemed that he cared for the unborn child inside her. Mei was so weak after the beating that her legs gave in on her for about half an hour, however, Kiku held no sympathy for the woman. Mei looked down and the tears began again as she felt another pain in her ribs, arms and face, a big ugly bruise began to form on her cheek and her arms. Kiku knelt down before her once he chained her and lifted her face up; he examined the many bruises over her body and her face, he smiled slightly at the sorry sight,

"Beautiful…" he said as she continued crying, he wrapped his hand around her neck and pushed her against the wall whilst Mei was still sobbing from the impact of is blows, Kiku leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I have no need for you now…" he chuckled as he heard her let out a saddened cry. He stood up and left the woman, with a small smile on his features.

When Mei was alone like this, she'd usually cry, shout out for Yao or sing to herself, she audibly swallowed and breathed heavily as she felt her lungs struggling to get breath, but still she sang,

"The bird takes towards the sky, and the corpse returns to earth, continuing to betray providence, the day breaks towards the morning of end, and our next parting is forever…" she sang delicately, Kiku listened from behind the one way mirror and frowned, he knew she was singing about her partner, he sighed and walked away from the room, hearing muffled sounds of throwing up as he left…

…

Yao knocked on the door of the supposed Meise Honda and waited for a few seconds before he heard muffled footsteps approaching the door, the door opened and revealed a beautiful woman maybe in her thirties with long black hair and she looked like she could be Mei's sister, she had slightly lighter eyes than Mei, but they were brown. She stood in a questioning manner at Yao and Hong,

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, Yao smiled slightly,

"Yes, are you Meise Honda?" Yao asked the woman, she nodded,

"Yes, why?"

"Kiku's half-sister?" Yao asked again, her face suddenly went dark and she acted like she had just seen a murder, her cheeks went dark and her smile faded,

"I-I do not wish to speak of my half-brother, goodbye" Meise began to close the door but Yao wedged his foot in the space and Meise looked up at the Chinese man with no visible emotion, "What do want?"

"We want to talk to you" Hong said to the woman,

"But why?" she asked them, Yao suddenly bowed his head, making sure nobody could see the tears forming in his eyes, Hong sighed and decided to answer her question for him,

"My sister and his girlfriend has been kidnapped by your half-brother" Hong said blankly, Meise looked at Yao and sighed, she stood aside and allowed the two men to enter,

"Please sit down" she said, Hong and Yao sat down on the sofa "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes, tea is fine, thank you" Hong said as he patted Yao's back, soon Meise came back and handed them their tea and sat in her seat opposite them,

"So what do you want with me?" she asked,

"We just want to ask you some questions if that's ok" Hong said, she nodded, "Did you know your brother was a murderer?"

"I knew for a while, he had been killing young children since he was in his late teens, but he threatened me not to tell anybody. If I told anybody he had been killing, he would kill me as well"

"I see, what else did he do whilst under your care?"

"Well, when he was nineteen I caught him assaulting a young girl who was his girlfriend at the time, she had obviously made him mad and he was hitting her, stabbing her, kicking her. Until she was bleeding on the ground, Kiku looked at me and smiled, as if he was proud of himself"

"Did he inflict any pain on you?"

"Multiple times, one night I came home from work and Kiku all of a sudden hit my head, I passed out and the next thing I knew, I was tied to a bed. I screamed and shouted, but nobody came for me. Kiku came in to the room and raped me"

"He raped his half-sister?"

"Yes, the day after I informed the police and they arrested him on the account of murdering young girls in hotels, incest, rape and the list goes on"

Hong sighed; he could only imagine how much of a cock Kiku was to live with, the incest little bastard. Hong reached into his pocket and took out a picture of Mei and showed it to Meise, she looked at the picture first and then took it, examining the twenty year old girl in the picture,

"That's my sister who was kidnapped by Kiku" Hong said,

"What's her name?" she asked,

"Mei"

Meise looked shocked, "W-What?"

"It's possible Kiku could've only targeted Mei because she looked like you, the same sort of name and there must be another reason, anything else we should know?"

She sighed, "Kiku was always jealous of my boyfriend, so that's why he raped me, to keep my virginity for himself and have me for one night"

"Kiku's jealous of me then?" Yao looked up and asked, Mei nodded her head and handed the photo back to Hong,

"Do you know where Kiku lives now?" Hong asked,

She nodded, "But for my safety I cannot tell you the exact location"

"I kinda figured you'd say that" Hong replied,

"He lives in…"

…

12 weeks into the kidnapping

…

Kiku re-entered the cell where Mei was, holding a little bottle of pills in his hand, he knelt before the girl and he shook her a little to wake her up, but she didn't. A little puke dripped down her mouth; it looked like she had been throwing up all night, he sighed and put the pills down. He looked at her and slapped her, she quickly regained consciousness and groaned,

"Ngh…What to you want now?" she said slowly,

"Shut up, be good and swallow these" he held her head against the wall and put some pills into the girl's mouth, she coughed violently as Kiku made her swallow them,

"Just kill me already, you bastard!" she shouted at him, he answered her by slapping her across the face again, making her nose start to bleed,

"I'll do whatever I want with you" he said, she looked at him and frowned, Kiku was about to leave, but he noticed something. He laid a hand on her stomach, she was starting to show, this startled Mei and she looked at Kiku, who pressed his ear against her stomach and listened hard to the child. He heard a little heartbeat, like a train, he sighed as he listened to the little baby inside his victim. He suddenly retreated and thought for a minute, he left the room, leaving the door slightly askew. Kiku knocked on the guest room's door and the door opened,

"Hallo, Kiku. What's the matter?" The German asked,

"Do you have your ultra-scan equipment?" Kiku asked,

"Yes, I have. Why? Would you like me to scan her?" Ludwig asked,

"Yeah"

"I won't be long, go wake up Feli" Ludwig said as he closed the door to get dressed.

…

**So I just really wanted to update, the time skip was needed, just think about it like this. In every time skip Yao and Hong are still looking for her, okay?**

**Cool~**

**Reviews would be awesome…and delicious! ^¬^ *.***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I only uploaded 'Until Death' to actually give you something to go on. BUT I UPDATED NOW! 8D So enjoy**

…

Kiku walked into the room once again to find Mei sitting there, he sighed and told her to get up, and with much struggle she eventually did and followed Kiku to wherever they were going. She remembered her doctor saying that childbirth would be extremely painful because her womb was underdeveloped and that it would feel like the child was cramping inside of her, Mei looked down at the newly formed bump and sighed, it was growing every day now. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain coarse through her body and she staggered slightly and hugged her stomach in pain, she eventually got herself up again and followed Kiku. The man who had raped her, slapped her, drugged her and kept her prisoner for four months, she glared at the man as he turned around to face her. He put his right arm out,

"Go in" he said, Mei walked into the room that he had instructed her to go in, inside she found Ludwig in a long white medical coat, preparing the ultra-scan equipment. The German looked over at Mei and told her to lie down on the bed, with again much difficulty and pain she was ready, Ludwig turned on the screen, where Mei would soon see her baby. The German rolled her shirt up until it was at the top of the small bump and rubbed some cream on the woman's stomach, Mei shivered slightly, the cream was cold and it felt weird. Ludwig picked up a scanner and switched it on; he pressed it against her stomach and looked over at the screen, moving the scanner over her stomach according to if he could see the baby or not, he paused,

"There…" he muttered, Mei inhaled and looked over at the screen, she saw a small little foetus, about 15 cm long and it wasn't very big. The sight of the vulnerable little thing bought tears to the woman's eyes, that was _her _child in there and she did not know who the father to that child was. Mei stole a glance at Kiku, who was leaning against the doorframe having a fag; he didn't seem too bothered about the whole thing. It made Mei feel sick how that man could be her baby's biological father and she dreaded the thought,

"Shall I print the picture for you?" Ludwig asked, Mei looked at him and gave him a sad smile,

"Yes, thank you…" she replied, Ludwig placed the scanner down and pressed multiple buttons before a small black picture emerged from the printer,

"Ok, just sit up and I'll do some tests on you…" Ludwig said to the woman, she nodded; the German looked over at Kiku and gave him a '_get the fuck out' _kind of look. Kiku sighed and put the fag in his mouth, slamming the door behind him as he left, Mei sighed, "You think he's a dick don't you?" Ludwig asked,

"I just feel sorry for my child if he is the father" Mei replied, a saddened look on her features,

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that" he replied, he began his tests.

Kiku inhaled the smoke, the tobacco calming his senses and robbing him of his troubles. He rubbed his temples and sat down on the bench, he was currently outside his home, it was night now and he felt at ease,

"Kiku?"

The said man looked up and was greeted by his co-worker, Feliciano. Wearing a simple white shirt, black trousers and a dark blue jacket over it, Kiku sighed and signalled the man to sit down with him. The Italian man did and was handed a cigarette, which Feli lit and smoked,

"What's up, Feli?" the other man asked,

"I just came out to talk..." he paused, grabbing Kiku's attention, "…about her"

Kiku sighed, "Well you can fuck off then"

"Don't say that, Kiku. Me and Ludwig know you love her" Feli answered, the cigarette hanging from his mouth,

Kiku had no way to answer that, because it was true, he did love her.

"Why do you do these things to her…if you love her?" Feli asked, Kiku closed his eyes and thought for a moment,

"It's because…" he paused, "…I'm overcome with rage when I'm around her" his fists shook at the thought, "It's her boyfriend, I went to college with the bastard. He was a dick! And…the thing is…" his breathing intake increased as he got even more angry, Feli began shifting away a little, "…I'm jealous of him"

Wait, what?

Feli stared, speechless, "You're jealous of her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I love her. I want her to be with me, but I know it'll never happen, so I got angry and I lash out on her. I just…can't imagine how bad she feels, she doesn't know who her child's father is. And Feli, I feel so guilty for hurting her, raping her and robbing her of her dignity. I just want to be loved" tears began forming in the corners of his eyes, "she's covered in bruises, Feli. I can't do this anymore, not while she's pregnant" Kiku wiped his eyes with his palm and dropped the cigarette, Feli sighed and flicked his away,

"How long are you planning to keep her here?"

Kiku paused, "Until I get my information, don't forget she's part of the FBI, Feli"

"I haven't forgotten"

"However, if she doesn't tell in the next few months…I have no choice"

…

Yao looked back at Meise and smiled a little, the woman reacted back at the Chinese man and smiled sadly, Hong collected his things and exited along with Yao out of the woman's apartment,

"Thank you…for helping us" Yao said to Meise she looked up and nodded,

"No problem, but if you don't mind I would rather you keep it a secret. You know…me telling you his whereabouts"

"Of course" Yao replied, "Goodbye"

Without another word, Meise closed the door and the sound f multiple locks clicked against their ears, Yao looked back at Hong,

"I don't really blame her for being paranoid about strangers" Hong said to Yao, he nodded and went to open the door of his apartment. Yao rubbed his temples and sat down at the kitchen table,

"So do you have anything that I should see?" Yao asked his girlfriend's brother,

"Well, I came across this video tape yesterday, whilst at the station"

"What is it?"

Hong paused for a second, "It's…um…the CCTV tape of when Mei was taken" Hong said, Yao's head shot up, he had video proof of Kiku taking Mei. Yao sighed,

"Play it"

Hong nodded and went over to the television on the kitchen table, he pushed the tape in that was labelled '8:32 pm'. Yao braced himself and stared at the television as Hong pressed 'play', Hong sat next to Yao and watched as the image began to clear on the television.

**Mwahahaha~ That's it for now~~~ Now I'll go update 'If I close my eyes' toodles~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there, updating again ^^ I had an awesome last week of school, purely because on Thursday (Second to last day of School) my Environmental and Land Based Diploma Teacher got me out of all my lessons to do 'coursework' and she convinced the class that was supposed to have our room that we had a test. But in period 3 she went somewhere and we were just sat there finishing our work. Miss came back in class with two plates of pizza in each hand, SHE FED US PIZZA WHEN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING COURSEWORK 8D! But the greatest part was when the Year 9's tried to come into the room while we were eating pizza, Miss just stood there munching pizza and said 'you can't come in here, my class are doing a test' and we just stood there eating pizza (there are 6 people in the Diploma class) WHAT AN AWESOME DAY!**

**So now I'm really hyped up 8DDDDDDD!**

…

Mei opened her eyes and let them clear up before she recognised her surroundings; she was warm, for the first time in a long time. As her sight cleared she caught a glimpse of somebody coming in the door, it was Ludwig, she calmed down when she realised that her panic was not needed. Ludwig sat on the edge of her bed as Mei sat up in the warm bed, which she assumed was a guest room, Ludwig opened the case that he had bought in with him and told the woman to lay back down, he was going to check the baby's progress, she was so far up to 24 weeks and the bump was clearly visible through her clothing, Ludwig put the ear buds in that were connected to his stethoscope and tried to listen to the baby's heartbeat as Mei rolled her shirt up. Ludwig nodded and took some notes down,

"It's progressing well, does it hurt?" Ludwig asked the woman, she nodded,

"It feels so cramped, like there's no space left inside me" she replied in a hushed whisper,

"I see, you just wait until the birth" Ludwig chuckled,

"Thanks for reminding me…" Mei said rolling her eyes,

"It'll be fine, just try and relax" Ludwig said as he packed up his things and left the room.

Mei was about to close her eyes, but she saw another shadowed figure approach her,

"What now Ludwig?" she said to the approaching figure, but the figure didn't answer, instead she felt a hand on her throat, "Wha-"

The man dragged her out of the bed and struck her across the face, making her collapse to the ground. Her eyes began to close as she felt herself being carried and thrown somewhere; her hands were tied together by duct tape as she hear a car door slam and an engine roar into life. All this, whilst the woman was unconscious, as the Japanese man drove her away from his house in intention to confuse her boyfriend and make her love him.

…

Hong's device beeped loudly and the Cantonese man opened his eyes and groaned of the waking from his slumber, he found the device was not his mobile phone and instead the tracking on his sister's whereabouts. He picked up the device and put on his glasses, seeing it more clearly. The result of it almost threw him off his bed,

"Shit" he muttered and he quickly threw a shirt, blazer and jeans on, he picked up his device and his phone, dialling Yao's number as he locked his apartment and ran down 27 flights of stairs, because the lift was broken. He pressed the phone against his ear and waited, "Come on, come on, come on…" he said anxiously as the phone still rang,

"_Hello?"_

"Yao, finally, did I wake you?"

"_Mmhm…What's up?"_

"My device"

"_What about it?"_

"It's lit up like a fucking Christmas tree, Honda is obviously trying to confuse us, don't you see, Yao. He's taking her somewhere else"

Yao paused,

"Yao?"

"_W-Where is he going?"_

"We'll have to find that out; I'm on my way to yours now"

"_Hurry"_

Yao waited about five minutes until Hong finally arrived, his hands shaking with his device in his hands,

"So where's he going?" Yao asked,

"I-I don't know yet, he's going to a different part of China because he can't go to a different country. You have a laptop?" Hong asked hurriedly, desperate to find out where Honda was going and taking his sister, Yao nodded and motioned Hong to his desk; the Chinese took a seat and opened his laptop. Telling Hong to plug his device into his laptop, which he did.

He opened the software and saw a map with a red blinking dot that was moving, "Is that him?" Yao asked, Hong nodded,

"Where is he?" Yao asked,

"It looks like he's heading toward the South; you know where the water is?" Hong replied, Yao nodded, he knew the South quite well. "Looks as if he's heading for Fuzhou"

"I was born there, I know my way around" Yao said,

"Then where's he going?" Hong asked him,

"Click on street view"

Hong moved the mouse and clicked on the button that said 'Street view', he squinted at the roads and houses, trying to see if there was anybody in the back seat, his sister,

"That's near where I was raised" Yao pointed out, eyeing his car, then Yao's phone rang and they both froze. He flipped his phone open and shivered as the car on the computer pulled over, what was he doing?

"H-Hello?" Yao said,

"Hehe, Hello Yao, nice to talk to you again"

"What now?" he said angrily and impatiently,

"Hm~ Well I know for a fact that you are watching me right now"

"How did yo-"

"I know a lot of things, for example, I know one thing about your beloved girlfriend that you don't"

"W-What?"

"Can you see me?" he asked, Yao looked over at the screen and saw a short, blacked haired man leaning against the car, smiling and looking straight into a camera,

"Yes"

"Good, now" the Japanese put the phone in his pocket and opened the back door, taking the woman's arm and twisting it behind her back and ramming her against the car so her head gave a painful sound. Yao stood heartbroken, there, the woman he loved. She looked terrible, her eyes were swollen with tears, her clothes were dirty and her eyes had little life as they stared at the camera, almost knowing Yao was there watching her. Yao began welling up as Kiku kept talking,

"Do you want to know something about your beloved, Wang?" he chuckled,

"W-What…?"

Kiku turned the woman around so her back was to the Japanese, just in case; he held a knife to her throat to prevent her from running away. He turned to the side as his hand rested just above her bump and smiled,

"Look at her stomach, Yao. Does it seem odd to you~" Kiku asked, Yao stood in awe, tears in his eyes and he saw the apparent bump that Mei had developed, Kiku frowned and placed the phone next to Mei's ear,

"Y-Yao?" she said, her voice broken and hoarse,

He gasped, "M-Mei, are you okay?"

She shook her head and looked up at the camera, "I'm sorry, I-I don't know if it's yours or-"

"Mei" he interrupted, placing his hand on his laptop screen, stroking her face, "It's okay" he said with tears in his eyes, "H-How many weeks?"

She thought for a moment, "Last week, I was 32 weeks"

"But 8 months ago we had-" Yao started,

"Yes, but Kiku r-r" she paused, she couldn't say that word and her pausing only made Kiku chuckle, "H-He did it with me the day after we did…it could be any one of you" she said, tears starting to flow,

"Oh God….Mei. I miss you so much…"

"Yao…I-I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry" she said, her voice interrupted by sudden bursts of crying. Kiku had had enough, he removed the knife from her neck and threw her back into the car,

"So, I'm prepared to make a bet, Yao. If you don't find her in two months, she dies, simple as"

"Why two months…" Yao asked, saddened by the lack of his girlfriend's sight,

"Because, in two months, she'll go into labour and I want the most pain for both of them, just to prove how serious I am about this"

"Y-You BASTARD! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Yao exclaimed,

"I think you'll find I can" he chuckled, "Catch me if you can~"

And with that, the black car drove away, Yao clenched his phone in anger, he did **that **to her? He was going to pay,

"Hong, we're getting the police in on a search" Yao said, no question in his sentence,

"Understandable, but do you even know where he's going?"

"I know all too well"

…

**Hahahahahahhaa,**

**I'm lazy,**

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

Regret Chapter 9

**I'm bored, the six weeks holidays are BORING already. I want to go back to school, but in a way I don't cos it's my last year when I go back. Which means REIVSE REVISE REVISE uhhhhhhh =_=**

**Anyway, this means I upload a lot quicker ^¬^**

…

Kiku looked over to the back seat and stared at the woman sleeping, her breathing was slow and her clothes were drenched in blood, he turned his attention to her bump. How many weeks did she say she was? 32? So, that left plenty of time for her boyfriend to find her. His head collapsed on the steering wheel as he remembered the first time he had met the bastard…

_...Five College boys walked along the park, chugging cans of beer down their throats like it was the last day of their lives. One of them, an English boy named Arthur Kirkland, who bought all the beer. Another was a French boy called Francis Bonnefoy, who _always _got the woman he wanted. Then, the American lad named Alfred Jones, who was convinced he was the hero of everything, but the most popular thing was always football. And then, the quiet Russian boy, Ivan Braginski, who tried to court girls but they always thought he was a little scary because of his violet eyes. And then, Yao Wang, the Chinese who was the life of the party and like by all girls in school due to his senior style. _

_They paused in their steps, staring at the horrific sight before them. A boy trying to perform sexual actions with a girl who obviously didn't want to, the College boys stepped forward and circled the boy, but Yao's attention shot straight to the girl, tears streaming down her cheeks and her blouse ripped at the top buttons, but her beauty just astonished the young teenager. And soon enough, their gaze met one another's and she smiled a little. But that small smile slipped from her features as the boy pulled her in front of him, his arm wrapped tightly around her neck, ready to strangle the poor girl if she did anything, or if the College boys did anything. She had black hair that reached just below her shoulders and amber eyes, Yao had never seen her around campus,_

"_Step away" the boy warned,_

"_Who the fuck are you, git!" Arthur cursed at the boy,_

"_Kiku Honda, what's it to ya?" he snapped back, tightening his arm around her neck, making her face go red. _

"_Let go of the girl" Yao said, staring at him,_

"_Heh, make me" Kiku chuckled, the College boys ran forward to the boy in an attempt to free the girl of his grasp, but when they were close to him, he threw the girl to his side with such force it sounded brutal. The four College boys continued beating up the boy, kicking, punching and many other forms of hurting, but Yao rushed to the girl's side as she screamed as she hit the hard ground. A loud crack was heard after she hit the ground, Yao helped her sit up, but as soon as she did, she cradled her arm in pain,_

"_Is it broken?" Yao asked the young girl, "Can you move it?"_

_She shook her head and looked up to meet his gaze, finding her face close to his, warmth crept into both their cheeks as Yao initiated their lips connecting, enveloping them both in a meaningful kiss. And as soon as their lips retreated, she opened her and eyes and stared into his, his amber eyes that shone out so beautifully, she smiled,_

"_My first kiss…" she said, smiling. Yao smiled with her and helped her to her feet, whilst Kiku lay on the ground, his face bruised and bloody, bones aching and his thoughts fuzzy. He frowned at Yao as he helped the girl,_

"_I'll get you one day, you bastard…" Kiku said,_

_But the next week, the girl moved away to a different country because of the incident. Yao never saw her again, but Kiku knew, Kiku knew something he didn't. That girl was Mei and when Yao also moved to China, he didn't remember Mei when he saw her again. That's what made Kiku angry, the fact that no matter what he did to get in the way; they always met up again sometime…_

…Kiku sighed, feeling annoyed, tired and exhausted; he started the engine and drove to his second home. He had a second home just in case the first had failed. As soon as he arrived, he pulled up the hand brake and opened the back door,

"Come on, get up" he said, without hesitation Mei yawned and got out of the car, her once white V-neck was stained with blood and her jeans were ripped and also bloody.

"Where are we?" she asked, her orientation still fuzzy,

"Never you mind where we are, just get inside and I'll get you a change of clothes" Kiku said as he led the woman into his home, he eyed her as she stood in his hallway, his attention still on the child growing in her stomach. It must be shit to be her, she has been kidnapped, violated, beaten and again her dignity has been stolen and to top it off, she doesn't know who the father of her child is. He would have to question her again, but if she refused to tell him anything and the two months were up, he would have to kill them both, taking two lives at the same time is just brutal.

"Here" Kiku said as he handed over a white blouse and black trousers, along with a jacket in case she got cold. She looked up at him and stood confused, was he offering her clothes? Was he offering her a bed to sleep in? Was he…doing a good deed before he killed her? She nodded and took the clothes from his hands, he could see the sadness in her eyes, she knew what was going on. She knew he was only being nice because he was going to kill her.

"Um…your room is down the hall first left, make yourself…um… comfortable" he said awkwardly,

"Mm…good night…" Mei said as she walked off, clothes cradled in her arms and her steps slow and weak, Kiku sighed. Even after all he had done to her, she still had the decency to talk to him and be polite, that's why he loved her, because she couldn't be mean to a person. Kiku sighed and continued to his own room and as he closed his bedroom door, he slipped out of his blazer and pulled off his shirt and threw it to his side. But as he pulled down his jeans to get into bed, he paused and stared at the picture on his bedside, it was him, when he was 4 years old. But alongside him, smiling and laughing, were his deceased parents. He grabbed the picture and looked at it for a while, before holding the picture to his chest as some tears fell from his eyes.

Mei laid the pyjamas out on her new bed, finding some night wear in the pile of clothes that Kiku had given her. As she changed, she stared into the mirror, seeing her stomach jolt out proudly. She rubbed her stomach affectionately, already feeling a kick inside her, but a thought still plagued the young woman's mind. Who was her baby's father?

She sighed, it killed her not knowing the answer to that question, but there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. She perched on the edge of her bed and began tying her hair in a messy ponytail; her pyjamas were a simple vest top and soft yellow trousers. When her hair was tied, she pulled the covers over her as she lay down on the bed; she laid a hand on her bump and whispered,

"Good night, baby" she said as the baby let out a soft kick.

…

Yao could not sleep **at all. **Not knowing that he was definitely going to kill his girlfriend, he fiddled with his thumbs as tears began forming in his eyes. He loved her, so much, why was this happening to him and her? They had done nothing wrong, he had tried to protect her and somehow he thought it was _his _fault. He looked over at his bedside and picked up an item, a small blue box that he was going to give to Mei, but never got the chance. He opened the box up and examined the ring inside, the golden ring that he was going to offer her, but now it might be too late.

He felt a vibration in his pocket, he put the box down and reached for his phone, flipping it up and holding it to his ear,

"Hello?"

"_Hi Yao"_

"What's up, Hong?"

"_Oh, did I wake you?"_

"No, no, I'm fine. What's up?"

"_I've got the force on board, it shouldn't take long to track him down, we know he's in Fuzhou now anyway"_

Yao sighed in relief, "Good, good, when do they begin?"

"_Tomorrow, early in the morning"_

"Ok"

"_But Yao, you have to know, Fuzhou is a big place, it could take weeks. If we're lucky we'll find her in time"_

"As long as she's alive, I am happy"

"_Okay, night Yao"_

"Night"

Yao hung up on the man and place his phone on the side, as he laid back in his bed; he looked to his side, saddened by the absence of his lover. But he'd get her back, he wouldn't give up, it was just a matter of when and how.

…

**Has anybody noticed I have been writing longer chapters? XD I guess that's a good thing. And about the flashback, if you got confused. Yao doesn't remember the girl as Mei and therefore thought that their first encounter was at the bar, but Kiku knows who Mei is, which is partly the reason why he kidnapped her, because he didn't get a chance to 'get with her'. So if you have any questions about that, I'll answer, I realise it's quite a complicated thing to grasp X3**

**Reviews? ^¬^**


End file.
